Black Sheep
by VervainHearts
Summary: Every family has its secret. Even Bonnie Bennett's. When Bonnie's cousin, Pierce comes to town with her estranged mother and father, even more secrets in Mystic Falls are revealed. BonniexDamon and StefanxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hidden. The dictionary definition is to be kept out of sight. To be concealed away from the prying eyes of the public. Some people would say that a human being could not live locked away from the rest of the world for their whole life. But that's how I could describe my life up until now. I was moving away from the only place I ever had known. The safe heaven that was my home.

"Pierce?"I turned from looking at the pale purple wall of my room or what use to be my room. "You ready to go? Your dad is waiting in the car for us." My mom asked. Her brown hair was hanging in her face against her light caramel skin. Her beady brown eyes took me in, waiting for my reaction.

"Yeah, I am. I was just... taking a look around." I muttered, ruffling the wild brown curls at the back of my head. For a moment, I saw a glimpse of regret in my mom's face but she quickly recovered. She walked closer to me.

"I know us moving came as a shock to you. But there's nothing left for us here. There's more the world has to offer for us." My mother whispered. She took my face in her hands. "For you."

"How would I know? I've never even been outside this house." I answered honestly. My mom sighed in defeat. "Let's just go mom." I picked up my messenger bag and began to head for the door. I stopped in the doorway as she began to talk.

"Pierce... I-" She said before I interrupted.

"You're right, there's nothing left for me here. There nothing here for me in the beginning." I stated before walking down the stairs and heading for the front door. I stepped out into the night and headed for the SUV parked in our driveway. I heard my mom's footsteps hitting the pavement as I got into the car.

"You okay Pierce?" My dad asked me as I settled in the backseat to make myself comfortable. "I'm just making sure you're comfortable. Your thermos is in the back if you need it. I made sure it stays warm during the drive. It's gonna be a long ride to Virginia." I smiled at my dad for trying to make me feel better. I pulled out my iPod and stuck the earplugs in as I scanned through the many songs I had on the player.

I watched as my mom got into the car ad she buckled up. My dad pulled away from the curb and I looked at my home once last time, saying a silent goodbye. I was leaving the one place that I had know as my safe heaven my entire life behind for Mystic Falls. Just from the name, I could tell it was a wild and dark place. But I didn't need to know that it was a dangerous place from the name; I could already feel it.

The drive seemed to be a blur for me. I fell in and out of consciousness, it becoming a cycle. When I was awake, I would take small sips of the liquid in my thermos, just in case I ran out before arriving in Mystic Falls. During the ride, there was times I would pretend to be asleep just so my parents could continue talking without the interruptions of constantly checking on me.

"I never thought that the same person who caused us to leave Mystic Falls would be the same reason we're coming back." My mom said. Even though I couldn't see her or my dad but imagined the motions they were using, My mom was probably pulling a hand through her straight brown hair with frustration while my dad would occasionally turned to look at her while she spoke.

"Olivia, we did what was right by leaving-" Dad paused, probably to take my mom's hand in his. "And we're doing the right thing by returning. Bonnie could use some parental guidance in her life and help with witchcraft too. And things are probably going to be hard for Abby to but we could find a way to help her too." I heard the sound of what seemed to be my dad kissing the back of my mom's hand. A small smile appeared on my face.

"I hope you're right Marcus. I just don't want the past to repeat itself." My mom breathed. After hearing the conversation between my parents, I winded up falling back asleep. I knew it had to do with lack of nutrition but I didn't want alert them about it.

After sleeping for awhile, I felt someone shaking me awake despite the fact I wanted to sleep longer. I turned away from the hand that was lightly shaking my shoulder.

"Piers? Come on sweetie. We re here. You gotta wake up sweetie." I heard my mom say softly. I turned over and slowly blinked my eyes open a couple of times. I had to adjust my eyes due the oversensitivity of the morning light coming from the open door in the car. I shut my eyes immediately, irritated by the sunlight. My mom quickly grabbed my the hood under my jean jacket and lifted it over my head. "Marcus, we need to get her in the house and fed properly." She said. I began to move towards the door, trying not to look into the sun. I slipped out of the car and my dad walked with me to the house quickly. We walked up the porch steps and my dad rung the doorbell. Soon the door opened and a girl with blonde hair and porcelain skin opened the door. She looked at us confused glance. A girl with brown skin and green eyes who I assumed to be Bonnie appeared next to her and gave us a small smile.

"Uncle Marc. Come in." Bonnie said as she opened the door wider and stepped aside. I felt a bit woozy as I stepped inside and almost fell to the ground. Luckily, the blonde girl help catch me before I hit it.

"Is she okay?" The blonde girl asked as she helped me towards the living room.

"Pierce gets a carsick. We tried to give her some food but she didn't want to eat it." My mom said as she entered the house. She placed my bag and the thermos on the table. She then turned to Bonnie and pulled her in for a hug. "You've grown up so much. I can't believe it." She rubbed the girl's back while holding her close. They soon pulled back and Bonnie looked at Caroline.

"Caroline, meet my uncle Marcus and Aunt Olivia. She's my mom's sister. This is their daughter, Pierce." Bonnie said, introducing all of us. "Care, do you mind running out to get some food from the Grill? I'm too tired to cook right now."

"Alright. It's nice to meet you guys." Caroline said before grabbing her purse from the nearby couch. "I'll be back." The front door opened and she walked out.

There was a moment of silence before Bonnie and my mom spoke up at the same time.

"She's a vampire isn't she?" They asked in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Hi! I like to go by the pen name VervainHearts. This is the first fanfiction I have ever posted here on . I would really love it if you guys R&amp;R.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

PIERCE'S POV

I looked up at Bonnie and my mom when the same words came out of there mouths. My mom looked at Bonnie, shocked at her accusation. 

"Well is she?" Bonnie demanded. My mom looked between both of her eyes, contemplation etched all over her face. I felt my hands beginning to shake from how my cravings were right now.

"It's complicated Bonnie!" My mom stated as she threw her hand sup in the air with frustration. The ache in my gums had begun which caused me to ground my teeth in slight discomfort. I finally reached for my thermos, the sunlight streaming in from in between the curtains caused a slight irritation in my skin. I pulled the thermos to my chest and quickly opened it. Putting it to my lips, I began to chug the red liquid inside, feeling my thirst being quenched. I let out a moan of satisfaction as I felt the blood down my throat and warm my insides.

"It's a long story Bonnie. But we will explain it in due time." My dad said calmly as he could. Bonnie sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Where's my sister?" Mom asked as she rubbed the heel of her palm into her eye. Bonnie looked from between my mom and me. Something was up and I could tell it was sort of a bad situation.

"You can't see her right now. She's still in transition. And I think it would be best if you three weren't here when she wakes up. That might be a little dangerous since she'll be craving blood and hare three heartbeats. Well two if Pierce doesn't have one."

"Bonnie, Pierce is human. But she... there's some..." My mom tried to explain before my dad interrupted.

"There is some special circumstances for Pierce. She's not a normal vampire. Not even a vampire at all. We can explain it at another time. But first, we all need to help Abby." My dad said to my mom and Bonnie.

"Okay." Bonnie breathed. My mom nodded her agreement. I moved to get up but my mom gave me a look that clearly stated I needed to stay where I was. I sighed in defeat and sat back down on the couch as they left the room.

After resting on the couch for awhile, I got up and began to look at the pictures and things around the room. My eyes scanned over the countless pictures of Bonnie in different places and ages. I smiled at them. She seemed so innocent in them and from the way Bonnie looked when she was in the living room was sad. Pain and suffering etched her brown skin. Her eyes had seemed distant and lost. I knew there a lot going on in her head but maybe with my mom and dad being here, things would get better for her.

The blood I had drunk seemed to take effect quickly because I began to hear dozen of noises around me. The noises range from a radio that seemed to being played loudly far away to the slightest creak of movement coming up the porch. The creak of footsteps on the porch caught my attention and I began to feel nervous. They didn't sound like the heels Caroline was wearing before she left. They were the heavy footfalls of a man who was trying to be careful and was weary. I flashed to the door and stood beside it, trying not to make a sound. I didn't want to alert whoever it was that someone was nearby and prepared to probably hurt them. I wasn't good at fighting but I could at least try. But the weird thing about it was that I couldn't hear a single beat from the heart whoever the guy was on the porch of Bonnie's house. In fear, I grabbed the closest object next to me.

STEFAN'S POV

Some say actions speak louder than words. But the words I said to Bonnie when I told her what would happen to the mother she just recently reconnected with had bigger effects. Damon had turned Abby into a vampire and I felt remorse for the act. I was suppose to do it. I could have have stopped it from happening. But once again, Damon took on the role of being the vampire that didn't care. Now I had to pretend I care even though I was pretending not to care.

So the first thing I did when I finished getting ready for the day was head over to Bonnie's. I packed my messenger bag with some different pieces of Lapis Lazuli stoned jewelry I had acquired over the centuries so if Abby decided to stay a vampire, she could be able to have a daylight jewelry piece. Then I snatched a few bags of blood from Damon's stash, hoping he didn't notice. He already knew that I wasn't on blood but maybe this would make him think I was back on it. I knew that Abby would be incredibly thirsty so by taking these, I could help her decide if she wanted to drink human or animal blood.

I rushed outside to my car, silently thinking god that Damon wasn't lurking around. He probably would have chastised me for becoming the weak brother again. But inside I knew he was happy I was almost back to the Old Stefan. I got into my car and headed over to Bonnie's quickly. As I pulled up, I noticed Caroline was gone, which was a good thing. But a different car was in the driveway. I got out and began to make my way up the porch. But something caused me to stop walking. I felt another presence and I was human. It was a vampire. But the weird part about it was that it had a beating heart. I was momentarily confused because no vampire had a beating heart. I shook the thought out my head and continued to walk up the porch. I couldn't help but smell the sweet scent of whoever the girl who was standing near the door's blood.

Instead of knocking on the door, I put my hand on the doorknob and twisted it open. The door swung open and the next thing I knew, the tip of an umbrella was being jammed into my shoulder. I thought it would break but it went halfway through my shoulder. Blood began to pour out and I knelt to the ground in pain.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." A teenage girl said as she knelt down in the doorway. That sweet scent filled my noise and I moaned involuntarily. "I'm Pierce! I'm so sorry. I thought you were a..." I began to pulled the umbrella out of my shoulder and felt the sick heal. "Vampire."


End file.
